Betrayed
by ausllylove321
Summary: It's almost a year after 'Stranded' ended. Austin and Ally are famous again, and are great parents. Trish and Dez are working for them again. Cassidy is off to college, and Kira is traveling the world! But what happens when the members of the organization start meeting again? What happens when agents from the organization fall into Austin and Allys laps without them knowing? Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Welcome to the newest of my stories! This story is called 'Betrayed' and it is the sequel to 'Stranded'. I hope you guys like it because I have quite the plan for it! I hope you guys like it because I'm really excited for it!**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

It's been eleven months since we've returned home from the island. Austin and I are both recording artists again, but not on Starr or Ramone records. We record on our _own _label now! I'm pleased to say that Austin and I are now the proud owners of Moon Records. It's kind of hard balancing music and business, but the challenge simply makes our lives more interesting! In my free time, I help my dad out at Sonic Boom when I can. Austin and I still often use the practice room there for songs, or whenever we just want to hang out. Austin and I are 21 now, and we've regained track of time. Ashton is going to be a year old in only a month! He's got Austin's blonde hair, and everyone else claims that he has my eyes and nose, but I'm not sure if I see it. He's not walking quite yet, but once in a while he'll try to pull himself up on something and stand up. A few months after we returned home from the island, Austin and I got our own house. It's pretty big, and we're happy.

Trish and Dez still work for us. Trish is our manager again, and Dez is once again our director. Dez and Cassidy had a very peaceful-yet sad all the same-breakup when Cassidy went away for college. We haven't heard from her since. Jimmy has told us that Kira has been traveling around the world.

Right now, Austin is meeting with a potential new client for Moon Records, and then next week, he and I are both scheduled to record. For the first couple of months after we got home, things were kind of hard and we couldn't really do much with music. Now, things have gotten back on track, and Austin and I are both recording for our first albums since our return home! I'm so excited for that!

I'm in the middle of making lunch for myself when I hear Ashton start to cry on the baby monitor. I drop the knife I was currently using for my salad and rush upstairs. I go into Ashton's baby-blue colored room and find him sitting in his crib, tears running down his face and his bottom lip nearly beneath his chin.

"Oh...What's the matter baby boy?" I ask, picking him up.

"Mama." he says, starting to play with my hair.

I walk downstairs and go into the kitchen. I put Ashton in his highchair then go over and start cutting up a banana for him.

"Here you go, baby." I say, putting the slices on the tray of his high chair. I turn on some music because that usually keeps him entertained. I go back over to the island and resume the salad I started making.

* * *

Austin walks in. He's in a white button up shirt and a nice pair of jeans. He never wears a suit to work, and in all honesty, I think it'd be kind of weird if he did...It just doesn't go with his personality.

"Hey, Ally," he says, walking over to me and kissing me, "How's my lovely wife?"

"Good. Tired, but good," I say, "How was the meeting."

"Not well," Austin says, "This guy's demo wasn't bad, but then he performed the song live for us and it was just...awful." he says.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say.

"It's alright. On the bright side, I get the rest of the evening with my beautiful wife and son."

"Yeah," I say, smiling. I go over to Ashton in his play-pen, "Ash, look who's home!" I say, my voice a few octaves higher. Ashton looks up and sees Austin and his face lights up.

"C'mere, you." Austin says, picking up Ashton, "Were you good for Mommy today?"

"He was very good." I say.

"Good." Austin says. He sits down with Ashton in his lap, and I sit next to him.

"I'm so excited to be in the studio again next week." I say.

"Me too. I know we were just in there last week, but it feels like forever." Austin says.

Suddenly, the house phone starts ringing, "I'll get it." I say. I stand from the couch and go over and take the house phone off of it's charger, "Hello?"

_Ally/_**Kira**

**Hi, is this Ally Moon?**

_Yes it is._

**Hi, Ally! It's Kira Starr!**

_Kira! Oh my God, hi! How did you get this number?_

**My dad gave it to me if that's okay.**

_Oh yeah, that's totally fine._

**Great...So listen, I was wondering if maybe you could meet me for coffee or something tomorrow. I really need to talk to you about something. It's pretty urgent.**

_Oh, what's going on?_

**Well...it's about the island.**

_W-What do you mean?_

**Well...Lots of doctors and police recently went back to the island we were on. They were looking through all of the dead bodies that we put outside the plane, remember? Even though the bodies were pretty...decade, they were still able to do autopsies. It turns out the pilots were drugged!**

_What?_

**Someone did this to us on purpose. Well, maybe not US necessarily, but the plane was meant to be crashed.**

_Oh my God..._

**I have more, but I'd really like to talk to you about them in person.**

_Yes, of course. Are you in Miami?_

**Yeah. Could you meet me at the coffee house downtown by the dress shop at around...one-ish?**

_Sure, but I'd have to bring Ashton, is that okay?_

**Yeah, that's fine.**

_Okay. Thanks Kira, I'll see you then._

And with that, I hang up. I walk back over to Austin who was playing with Ashton.

"That was Kira Starr on the phone." I say.

"Kira? We haven't seen her since..." Austin trails off.

"Yeah, I know. She wants to meet me for coffee tomorrow." I say. I tell Austin about what Kira told me about the pilots, and how the crash was planned.

"Oh my God." Austin says.

"Yeah. She says she has more details on it and wants to meet me at the coffee house downtown around one." I say.

* * *

I pull up in front of the coffee house at 12:45. Better early than late. I get out of the car, then go to the back seat and get Ashton out of his car seat. He was in a pretty good mood today, and I hoped it would stay that way. When Ashton gets fussy, no one has a good day. I grab the diaper bag, then shut the car door and walk into the coffee house.

My heels clack along the wooden floors. I decide to sit in a booth. A waiter comes by and asks me if I want anything. I tell him I'd like a pumpkin spice late, since those are back in season, a chocolate chip muffin, and a booster seat for Ashton. About five minutes later, the waiter comes back with my order and the booster seat. I get Ashton situated, then carefully take a sip of my coffee. It was really hot, so I set it down. I pore some sugar in it and stir it for a bit, hoping it will cool down in the process.

I hear the familiar sound of the bell that goes off whenever the door of the coffee house opens. I turn around in my seat and I see her. She's in a light orange sun-dress. She has an orange flip-flop on her left foot, and she has a mechanical leg on her right side from the knee down. She puts her white sunglasses on top of her head, and puts her purse on her shoulder. She looks over and sees me and her face lights up.

"Ally?!"

"Kira!" I say.

Kira walks over-it's really nice to say that now-and I stand up and hug her.

"Oh my goodness, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm great! Good as new!" Kira says, gesturing to her mechanical leg.

"Oh, wow. I'm so happy for you!" I say, "Please, sit." I say. A waiter quickly takes Kira's order, then we start talking.

"So, what have you been doing?" Kira asks.

"Well, Austin and I are still performing, and raising little Ashton here," I say. Kira smiles at Ashton, who waves at her, "Trish is still our manager and Dez is still our director." I say.

"Cassidy and Dez aren't together anymore, are they?" Kira asks.

"How did you know?"

"I called Cassidy last night too. Then I found out she was in New York, and wouldn't be able to make it." Kira says.

I nod, "So, what about you? What have you been doing?" I ask.

"Well, it sounds kinda dorky, but I'm actually a motivational speaker." she says.

"Really? That's great." I say.

"Yeah. I go all around the world and talk to people who have been what I've been though; losing a limp in a really violent way. Granted, not very many of them lost a limb in the way that I did, but I still love what I do."

"Wow, that's really great, Kira."

"And, I have a boyfriend now." she says.

"Really? That's great! What's he like?" I ask.

"Actually, you already know him. His name is Trent Crawford." she says.

"Trent? As in 'T-Fame' Trent?" I ask.

"That's him. Look, I know you and Austin have had your differences with him in the past, and honestly, when he asked me out, I really didn't want to. But then we got to know each other a bit more, and...He's really changed."

"Wow, Kira. That's really great for you," I say, "Now, I know we've only just started talking, but I have to ask...How does sex work with a mechanical leg?" I ask.

Kira just laughs, "It's actually pretty hot." she says.

I laugh too. Then, I grow serious, "So...What's this about the plane crash being on purpose?" I ask.

"I got a call about it. The pilots were drugged, and someone tried to crash the plane on purpose." Kira says.

"I wonder why none of us got a call." I say.

"Trust me, you will. The person I talked to said he would try to get a hold of the rest of you. When I called Cassidy, I told her she'd probably have to come home soon." Kira says.

"Well, this is certainly going to be interesting," I say, "Do you wanna come by the house when we're done here? I'm sure Austin would love to see you, and he'll probably want to know what you have to say." I say.

"Sure, that sounds great." Kira says.

* * *

"Austin! We're home!" I call.

Austin walks down the stairs,"Hey, Alls," he says. He then sees Kira, "Kira!" he says.

"Hi, Austin." she says, walking over and hugging him.

"Holy shit, you're walking!" he says.

"Yep! This baby cost quite a bit of money, and lots of physical therapy, but it was totally worth it." she says.

We all sit down, and Kira tells him everything she told me. Ashton falls asleep, and I quietly excuse myself to put him down for his nap. Once Ashton is laid down, I take a baby monitor and head back downstairs.

"So, then what's gonna happen? And who was this guy that called you?" Austin asks.

"He wouldn't give me his name. He just said that I should expect a copy of the autopsy reports in the mail some time soon, in case I didn't believe him." Kira says.

"Well how do we know if we can trust this guy if he won't even let you in on a first-name-basis?" I ask.

"I _don't _know, but if someone did this to us on purpose, if someone did _this _to me on purpose," Kira says, gesturing to her robotic leg, "I want to know about it." she says.

* * *

No One's POV

He hadn't been here in forever. He'd been traveling around the world with Kira, going to all of her boring speeches. He walked into the wear-house without knocking. Everyone was there.

"Trent!" his mother exclaimed.

"Hey, mom." he says, hugging her.

"I assume Elijah came through." Val says.

"Yeah, he did," Trent says. Elijah suddenly comes forward, "You know what you have to do now, right?"

"Yes, I do." Elijah says.

"Okay. You'll be wearing a wire at all times. Whenever you come back to report anything to us, give your wires to Brooke so she can go through the recordings. You got that, Brooke?"

"Yeah." Brooke says.

"Okay. Tilly, as always, you're in charge of weapon supplies." Val says.

"On it." Tilly says.

"Perfect...And Dallas," Trent says, "You know what to do."

Dallas nods, knowing his duty to this mission.

"DeMonica, you keep the boy distracted." Val says.

'The boy' was Elijah's son, fifteen year-old Ethan. **(I can't remember if I said how old Ethan was before but he's fifteen now)** DeMonica was his stepmother, Elijah's wife.

"Consider it done." DeMonica says.

"Brilliant. We start next week, so in the mean time, get some rest;relax. We've got lots of work to do." Trent says.

* * *

"God, this was all so much to take in." Ally says to Austin that night.

It was late. Kira had gone and Ashton was down for the night.

"Yeah..." Austin says, rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck.

"Things have just been...really stressful lately..." Ally says.

Austin looks at Ally, "You know...I once read that sometimes, not having enough sex can cause stress," he says, "And you and I have both been pretty stressed lately," he whispers huskily in her ear, "What do you say we go upstairs, and...fix our little problem..."

"You had me at 'You know'." Ally says.

Austin grins, then picks Ally up. She wraps her legs around his waist and their lips attack each other at they make their way upstairs.

**Steamy Cliff-hanger! Don't worry, there will be a scene for this. So tell me, what do you guys think of the first chapter so far! Already, lots of secrets are revealed!**

**Now, lots of you have been guessing who Elijah is, and I've only gotten a couple that are right. I'd just like to confirm, he is NOT Elliot...And yes, I did get the name from Vampire Diaries. It's my favorite show aside from Austin and Ally!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! How is everyone doing today? I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm here now! So, how did everyone like the first chapter? I think so far, the story is going pretty well. And it's just going to keep getting better and better!**

**Okay, let's get right to it! I own no references used. Let's go!**

No One's POV

Austin carried Ally up to the bedroom and she un-buttoned his shirt as fast as her fingers could move as he did so. Once they reached the bedroom, Austin set Ally down and shut the door. As soon as he turned back around their hands were on each other again. Ally managed to undo his shirt to reveal his toned chest and abs. Just by looking at him she had to stifle a moan. Austin leaned down and crashed his lips into hers as his hands reached the back of her dress. He began to pull down the zipper as his tongue explored Ally's mouth. Austin groaned when Ally bit his bottom lip, and he could feel her smirk into the kiss.

Ally's dress dropped to the floor. Austin silently thanked God that the dress had had a built-in bra in it and Ally didn't have to wear an actual bra, leaving her bare-chested in front of him.

"Well, that's a time saver." Austin says, smirking.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Ally says before smashing her lips into his sloppily and wrapping her arms around his neck; her bare chest pressed against his. Austin picks Ally up again and she locks her legs around his waist. Never breaking the kiss, they fall on to the bed, him on top of her. Ally reaches down and starts undoing the belt on Austin's jeans, then the button and zipper. Austin kicked off the jeans leaving him only in his boxers, and Ally only in her panties.

Austin reaches down and starts to rub Ally through the material of her panties. She gasps in surprise, then moans.

"You like that, baby?" Austin whispers in her ear. Even after all this time, Austin still had the ability to make Ally swoon like a horny school girl.

Austin scoots down and starts removing Ally's panties with his teeth. Ally bends her knees up a bit so he could get them off easier and faster. Once they're gone, Austin leaves one, long lick along her bare opening with the flat of his tongue, making Ally moan and buck her hips up. Austin moves back up to eye level with Ally and kisses her again. One of his hands trails up and down her legs, then just up. He presses down on Ally's clit with his thumb, making her whimper wanting more of him.

Austin then puts a finger inside of her, then two, then three. Ally arched her back, giving Austin the perfect opportunity to put one of her breasts in his mouth, making her moan even more. He sucked and licked all over her breast, lightly raking his teeth across her nipple as he did so.

"Oh, God...God, I love you so much..." Ally says.

Austin begins to trail kisses, sucking up her chest and neck and cheek until he reaches her ear, "I love you too, baby..." he says. He continues to pump his fingers in and out of her, curling them once in a while as while.

"Ah-Austin, I'm..." she starts.

All Austin does is smirk at her as her walls start to flutter around his digits. Ally lets out a moan as she cums around his fingers and onto his hand. She rides out her orgasm, bucking her hips into his hand.

As Ally comes down from her high, she props herself up on her weak elbows and watches as Austin begins to lick her juices off of his fingers, loving what he tastes. Ally decides to take a bold move by sitting up, taking his hand, and licking her own juices off of his fingers, causing Austin's eyes to widen. All Ally does is smirk at him. Austin's expression doesn't change, but his eyes darken a bit more-if that's even possible.

"That's a new one." he says.

"Yeah, well I'm probably gonna be full of surprises tonight," Ally says. She looks down at him, "Boxers. Off."

Austin's smirk returns, "All you had to do was ask." he says before pulling off his boxers and tossing them to a random location. Ally momentarily gets off of the bed and grabs a condom from the drawer in the nightstand next to the bed, then tosses it to Austin, "Oooh, anxious are we?" he asks before beginning to rip open the wrapper with his teeth.

"Not as anxious as you should be, considering I am going to ride you into oblivion tonight." she says.

Austin nearly choked on his own spit, but kept a calm composure, "Fuck, yes." is all he says before rolling the condom onto his member, then grabbing Ally by the shoulders and laying them back down on the bed with her on top of him this time. They resumed with a heated kiss, their tongues swirling around each other and Austin cupping one of her breasts in each hand. Ally breaks the kiss and sits up, putting her hands on Austin's chest to balance, then slowly lowers herself down onto him, making the both of them moan .

"Fuck, yes..." Austin says, throwing his head back. And she hadn't even started moving yet.

One week later, Austin's POV

"On purpose?" Trish asks.

It's been a week since Kira told Ally and I that someone crashed the plane on the island on purpose. Ally and I have been at the studio all day, and Ashton is with Ally's parents. We're taking a break now, and Ally and I are just now getting a chance to tell Trish and Dez what's going on.

"Yeah." I say.

"Kira said that whoever called her would be able to get her a copy of the autopsy reports on the pilots. I don't know if we should trust someone who is able to get us that kind of information..." Ally says.

"But what if someone really did do this to us on purpose? Don't you want to know more about it?" Dez asks.

"Yeah, I guess, but can you blame me for being a bit suspicious?" Ally asks.

"Not at all. I just want this guy to show his face. Then, maybe we'll be able to feel like we can trust him, but right now, it's like he's trying to _hide _his identity." I say.

"Maybe he is. Maybe this whole thing is all a hoax." Trish says.

"Well, we won't know until Kira calls one of us," I say. My phone suddenly rings, "Speak of the devil." I say. I answer my phone.

_Austin/_**Kira**

_Hello?_

**Austin! Thank God you answered!**

_Why; what's up?_

**The autopsy report came in the mail today. There was no name though. It just said from 'E'.**

_'E'? Who could that be?_

**I don't know, but whoever they are, they want to meet with us. All of us.**

_What? When?_

**Tomorrow evening at The Grove. 6 o'clock sharp. Cassidy is flying back to Miami as we speak, so she'll be able to make it. What about you guys?**

_I don't know..._

**Come on. I'll bring Trent with me. He's been taking self-defense classes for a couple years, and you and Dez already know how to protect yourselves and us if things get ugly. Plus, we're meeting this person in a public place! I don't think he or she would do anything with people around.**

_Well...I'll ask everyone, but no promises._

**Thank you. I'll let you go now, because I know you have a busy day today, but I just needed to tell you all of this.**

_Alright. Thanks, Kir. Bye._

I hang up my phone and look up at everyone, "That was Kira. The autopsy report on the pilots came for her in the mail today. She said that there was no name saying who it was from though. Just that it was from 'E', and that whoever this 'E' person is, wants to meet all of us at The Grove tomorrow evening at 6 o'clock sharp. Even Cassidy is going to be there because she's flying back to Miami as we speak."

Dez's eyes slightly widen at the mention of Cassidy, and Ally and Trish look like they're not sure how to respond.

"I think we should go," I finally say, "Just to see. It's not like anything is going to happen to us; we're meeting this person in a public place. Plus, we spent over two and a half years on an island; we know how to defend ourselves. Ally, I can get my parents to watch Ashton for a while, which would probably be the best choice."

Ally nods, "I think we should do it too. Trish, Dez?" she asks.

"I'll go." Dez says without much hesitation, though I think that it's mainly excitement over possibly seeing Cassidy again.

"I will too." Trish says.

I nod, "Okay, this is good. And if this all turns out to be a hoax, then at least we'll know." I say.

"And what if it isn't a hoax? What if someone really did crash that plane on purpose?" Ally asks.

There's a pause.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to play it by ear, because once it gets out to the media, all hell will break loose." I say.

* * *

The next night, Ally's POV

We're waiting at the outdoor cafe at The Grove. There's a big fountain in the middle of the square and there are kids throwing coins into it. Austin, Trish, Dez, and I are here, waiting for Kira and Trent, and for Cassidy.

"This is crazy! I mean, how are we even gonna know what this person looks like?" Trish asks.

"I guess we're just going to have to hope that _they _find _us._" I say.

"Yeah, because that doesn't sound creepy at all." Dez says.

"Guys, come on. This could really help us. Look, here come Kira and Trent." Austin says.

Kira and Trent slowly walk over, Trent helping out Kira. They sit down next to us and Trent kisses Kira's cheek.

"Thank you baby. Hey guys, you all remember Trent." Kira says, gesturing to Trent.

"Hey, Trent. It's good to see you again." I say, with as real a smile as I can muster.

"Thanks, Ally, it's good to see you too." Trent says.

"So now we just have to wait for Cassidy." Austin says.

"She said she'd be here any minute," Kira says. She looks around, "Oh! There she is!" she says. She puts her arm up and starts waving it. I suddenly see Cassidy, walking over here with a smile on her face. She had her hair in a high pony tail and she got her hair cut so that her bangs hung over her forehead, just above her eyebrows. She had on a black leather jacket, a red cami, and black skinny jeans with black pumps. Kira stands up and hugs her as she walks over.

"Kira! You're walking!" Cassidy says.

"Told you I was all fixed," Kira says.

Cassidy smiles, and awkwardly sits next to Dez since that was the only seat left, "So, how have you guys been?" she asks.

"We've been pretty good. Ally and I are still doing music, and aside from the fact that we have Ash now, things are kind of going back to normal." Austin says.

"Oh, right, you guys have Moon Records now! How's that been going?" Cassidy says.

"Pretty well, actually. We've got lots of good clients with us, and Austin and I are still able to record our own stuff with Trish managing us, and Dez directing us. We were actually in the studio yesterday." I say.

"I always knew you guys would make it far with your music. Congratulations." Trent says.

We pause.

"Thank you..." Austin says.

"Anyway, how's parenthood been treating you guys?" Cassidy asks.

"Some days it's really good, other days, it comes back and bites us in the ass," I say, "But we love it! Ashton is going to be a year old in a month! And he should be walking any day."

Cassidy blinks, "A year, huh?" she asks, "Has it really been that long since..." she trails off.

We all just kind of...look at each other for a few minutes.

"So, Kira, I hear you've been traveling all over the world. A motivational speaker; that's exciting." Cassidy says.

"It is. Trent and I have been every where! And it feels really good to get your message out to people. But enough about us! Cassidy, what have you been doing? How's New York?!" Kira asks.

"Oh, it's been amazing! I've been going to MUNY. I got in pretty easily considering I play the piano, the guitar, and bass, and I sing," she says, "Ally, didn't you get a scholarship there once?" she asks.

"Yeah, I did, but it was too far away from home and everyone I loved; I just couldn't do it." I say.

"I don't blame you, the whole long distance thing has been kinda hard..." she says, glancing at Dez for a moment, "But, I've graduated! I was even fourth highest in my class." she says.

"Wow, Cass, that's great!" Dez says, finally saying something to her.

"Thanks, Dez." she says.

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" Trish asks.

"Well, I'd like to do something with music for sure...Though I think that was kind of obvious." Cassidy laughs.

"Well, Ally and I can always hook you up with something. We know Ronnie Ramone, Jimmy Starr, and then there's also, you know, _us_." he says.

"Yeah, we're always on the look out for new talent, and the last guy that tried out for us-according to Austin-wasn't so hot..." I say.

Cassidy smiles, "That'd be great, but you guys know you don't have to do that for me."

"Cass, we've heard you sing at the melody diner. You're talented!" Kira says.

"Well yeah, but still." she says. We laugh.

Trent suddenly straightens up, and appears to be looking at something in the distance.

"Um...Trent, what are you looking at?" Dez asks.

Trent snaps out of his trance, "What? Oh, nothing..." he says.

We all nod, not really believing him.

That's when we hear it. Footsteps, nearing us. In a few seconds, a man is standing in front of our table. He is wearing a dark violet button-up shirt with a black blazer and black slacks to match. He was also wearing a nice pair of leather shoes that I can only imagine cost more than my life. He seemed very poised; sophisticated. He had dark brown eyes and hair. **(Picture Elijah from The Vampire Diaries/The Originals if you watch either of those shows)**. He adjusted his blazer before speaking.

"Hello," is the first thing he says. He had a bit of an accent. Almost like it used to be British, but he's been in America for a while so the accent is starting to fade a bit, "My name is Elijah Phillips. I believe you've read the journals of my sister, Elizabeth."

**Dun dun DUN! **

**Okay let me make it clear on who Elijah is. Remember on the island when Ally started reading the diary of Elizabeth Phillips and Elizabeth said she had a brother named Elijah? That's who we're talking about here. Later on in the story-but probably not for a while-we'll also meet Elijah's fifteen year old son, Ethan. Now, I know what you're thinking. Why is Elijah working with the organization that's trying to kill all of our friends in this story here? How well will Trent and Elijah go pretending they don't know each other? Remember, we've got two agents in the same place now, so...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
